Power supplies for powering digital and analog circuits are typically voltage regulated ones. When large surges of current are to be drawn at unpredictable times by an analog component (e.g., a laser diode), a predetermined voltage level of a voltage regulated power supply is typically applied to a relatively large charge storage capacitor, current surges are drawn from that large capacitor at the respective unpredictable times and then the voltage of the voltage regulated power supply is re-applied to thus replenish the capacitor by recharging it to the predetermined voltage level.